The basic structure of the skin is maintained by subcutaneous adipose tissue. The subcutaneous adipose tissue plays a critical role in maintaining the volume and strength of the skin. Accordingly, in order to maintain and improve the volume and elasticity of the skin, increasing the volume of the adipose tissue rather than imparting the elasticity to the dermis or epidermis in the outer layer of the skin can be a fundamental solution.
Specifically, as the aging of the human body progresses, wrinkles are generated on the skin, and at the same time, the elasticity of the skin is also reduced. The aging of the skin, such as wrinkle formation and decreased elasticity, is a complex phenomenon caused by the decrease in the activity of adipocytes or hence the decrease in lipid droplets along with the degradation and reduction of skin fibers such as collagen and elastin, which are skin components. Therefore, if the lipid droplets can be produced and accumulated by promoting adipocyte differentiation in humans, the wrinkles and elasticity of the skin can be improved.
Recently, upon reviewing various research trends using adipocytes, currently, studies using adipocytes have been actively conducted in a variety of fields including studies for increasing the volume feel and elasticity of the skin. Among them, preadipocytes are widely used because they have the property of differentiating into adipocytes by differentiation inducers such as insulin.
Particularly, among these preadipocytes, mesenchymal stem cells for adipocytes have recently received attention. Since adipose-derived mesenchymal stem cells can be differentiated using methods similar to those used to differentiate preadipocytes into adipocytes (Exp. Cell Res. 2006, 312, 1856-1864), they are widely used in the study of adipocyte differentiation (Science 1999, 284, 143-146). In addition, such adipose-derived mesenchymal stem cells are known to be able to differentiate not only into adipocytes but also into other types of cells such as chondrocytes and bone cells (J. Cell Sci. 2006, 119, 2204-2213), and are distributed in most tissues of the body, and thus are thought to be infinitely useful.
In the meantime, various attempts have been made to promote the differentiation of adipocytes in order to improve the volume and elasticity of the skin. According to the results of such previous studies, it has been reported that cinnamic acid compounds show adipocyte differentiation promoting effect. In addition, there has been a report that hydroxyl pyranone derivatives including cinnamic acid mother nucleus significantly increase adipocyte differentiation promoting effect compared to cinnamic acid. In this regard, it was confirmed that as a result of analyzing the structural active correlations of various derivatives, the double bond of cinnamic acid plays an important role.
However, since the effect of increasing the volume and elasticity of the skin in the human body, when incorporating these materials for promoting adipocyte differentiation into actual cosmetic compositions, etc. was still insufficient, it has been difficult for consumers to obtain maximum satisfaction related to the use of cosmetic composition.
Accordingly, it was necessary to develop a material for promoting adipocyte differentiation with improved efficacy.